A New Life
by Parvati Brown
Summary: My opinion on how Animorphs ends. R/R!


A/N: Okay, don't read this unless you've read Book 54! I was just hit with this idea as I was getting a glass of water in the middle of the night. I know that many people dislike the ending to the books, and I can't say that I love it either, but I respect that K.A. thought that it was the best way to end the series. Still, I think that instead of telling her how much I hate it, we should turn to fanfiction and make our own endings.   
Also, I've decided that after I finish The Second Chance, I'll stop writing Animorphs fanfiction and concentrate on Harry Potter and some original stories that I want to write, though on occasion I'll write an Animorphs fanfic. The Second Chance probably won't be done until October, and The Marauders won't end until at least December. You Deserve Better should be ending in November.   
Oh, by the way, this is my fourth fic typed tonight. I'm on a roll! Wahoo! Watch out! Tomorrow night, I'll probably do a few more and on Friday day, I'll try to wrap up several stories in progress, then that night type some more. If you want to know how devoted I am to you all, I'm writing this at 2:30 a.m., though I have to be up at 8 a.m. tomorrow. I'll probably post this around 10a.m., as I have to do my chores and stuff tomorrow morning, as well as some other stupid stuff. Then, I have to be at the theater at 12:30 to get ready for my show. Yuck.  
Disclaimer: I think that you all are smart enough to figure out what's mine and what's not.  
)~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~(   
/iA New Life  
Jake/i  
I looked at our former ally's mutilated face. "Full emergency power to the engines. Ram the Blade Ship." We rocketed forward. I thought of Cassie, of her beauty, her morals...  
Suddenly, a thought-speak voice rang in our heads. Pull up, now! We pulled up and blue Shredder fire hit the Blade Ship. This is the Andalite Dome Ship the /iCinnabon/i. What humans are on this ship?  
We introduced ourselves. "We came to investigate the destruction of the /iAximili/i." I informed the Andalite, who was smiling his strange smile.  
Well then, welcome, humans and /inothlits/i. We can take you back to Earth if you fly into our loading docks.  
Menderash nodded. "We shall accept the invitation." Minutes later, we were on the bridge, facing the captain as we flew through Zero-Space.  
It's a great honor to meet three of the Animorphs. I am Captain Patinil-Siriu-Fisthil.  
Marco grinned his famous grin. "Hey, Pat. Thanks for saving us back there. Really appreciate it."  
I looked at the controls. "Captain, may I contact Earth? There's someone that I need to speak to."  
The captain nodded. Of course! I'll have one of my officers take you to an open room. All of you may contact any person that you wish. The journey shall be about one Earth week. An officer led me to a small room.  
Who would you like to contact?  
"The Special Assistant to the President for Resident Aliens in the U.S.A." the Andalite pushed a button, then left as Cassie's face appeared.  
"Hello, this is..." she started boredly, then saw my face. "Jake! Oh my goodness, you're all right!" she shrieked happily.  
I smiled. "Yeah, the Andalite's totally kept us from being fried. Cassie, when I thought that I was going to die, I remembered a lot of things about you. Remember that promise we made in the anaconda habitat?"  
Cassie's face brightened. "Oh, yeah! I remember!"  
I suddenly became rather nervous. "Um, well, I was, uh, wondering if you'd, you know, marry me?"  
Cassie started to cry. "Yes, Jake! I would love to marry you!"  
I heard applause behind me and saw Marco, Jeanne, Santorelli and Tobias standing in the doorway. "Finally!" exclaimed Marco. "You two are finally getting hitched!"  
"We'll be back in a week. Love you." I said.  
"I love you too, Jake. After all of the months that you've been away, a week won't be long at all." Cassie disappeared and the officer came back in.  
Would anyone else like to contact someone? Tobias nodded.  
"I would." We could tell that he wanted privacy, and so we went out into the hall.  
While waiting, Marco and I had a heated debate over whether cheese tasted yellow, while everyone else watched, amused. After a while, Tobias came back out with tear stained cheeks. Jeanne went in to call her parents.  
Tobias came over to me and Marco. "I contacted Ax's parents, my grand parents, to inform them..." He trailed off and I nodded.  
"They needed to know.  
)~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~(   
/iA week later  
Cassie/i  
I stood at the spaceport gate among a swarm of family members, friends, reporters and everyday people. As the door opened, Jake, Marco and Tobias walked out, followed by Jeanne Gerard and Sergeant Santorelli. Also with them was the Andalite who had led them on this message, though he was in human morph.  
I ran to Jake. "Jake!" He hugged me tightly. "Oh, man! Please don't ever go away like that again."  
Jake grinned his old Jake grin. "Hey, where's that dude... Ronnie?"  
I laughed. "Afraid that you'll morph tiger and kill him." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Oh, he left me right after you left because I would only talk about you. Oh, did I mention that he was cheating on me the whole time?"  
Jake's eyebrow went higher. "Yeah, I would have morphed tiger." Reporters swarmed around us and lightbulbs flashed.  
"Are you dating? Is it true that you've been in love since before the war? Are you happy? What brought you two back together?" After a while I held up my hands.  
"Yes, we've loved each other for years. We're engaged. That's all for now." We broke for the door, then morphed birds and flew off to start planning our wedding.  
)~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~(   
/iEleven months later  
Cassie/i  
I was hurriedly applied some makeup as a gentle knock sounded, then Jordan, Rachel's younger sister, entered. She was one of my brides maids, though I did not have a Maid of Honor, out of respect for Rachel.  
"Hey, ready to go?" she asked. Jordan looked stunning. Her long, black hair was in ringlets and held back with a light tan cloth headband. She wore snow blossom eye shadow, rose blush and a light pink lipgloss. Jordan's creme silk dress was empress style with a skirt that went down a little past her ankles, revealing character shoes that were the same color as her headband.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." I felt like a princess. I had grown my hair down to my shoulders and it was now in a tight bun. My white veil had little white flowers stitched on it. On my simple, white dress, with loose sleeves and pearls embroidered on the skirt, I had draped across my shoulders that held all of my medals. I also had on pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Rachel would have definitely approved.  
I walked down into the hall to wait for the wedding procession to go by. At last, it was time for my father to escort me down the aisle. I had had a huge problem attempting to find a place with enough room to fit Andalite's, Hork-Bajir and humans, but finally had found one. At the end of the aisle, I kissed my dad on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered, then joined Jake. The service flew by and the next thing I knew, Jake and I were married and left on our honeymoon to Paris. We were received warmly and had a lovely time.  
)~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~(   
/iTen years later  
Jake/i  
Cassie and I were still happily married, ten years later. We had three kids: Phillip, Tom and Rachel. Phillip was the oldest at seven, and Tom and Rachel were four year old twins. Cassie was an equal rights activist, fighting for all people to be treated fairly, while I was a member of Cabinet. Marco had married a model, had two kids and they too were happy. Surprisingly, Tobias became a human nothlit and married Jordan. They had three kids.I felt really bad for him, though, as he'd probably never fly again. But, we were coming closer to being able to let nothlits morph, so maybe someday...  
The four remaining Animorphs and those who'd lived with us in the Hork-Bajir valley kept in touch, though I was still a little uncomfortable around Naomi, Jordan and Sarh, but were close just the same.  
Human technology now rivaled Andalite technology. We were developing our own versions of shredders, as well as manuafactoring the morphing ability, though very few chose to indulge in it.  
To date, there are 17 movies, 34 books and more T.V. specials than I can count about the Animorphs. Our children are constantly beiong asked questions about us and the paparazzi still followed us. Our legend hadn't died a bit.  
As we embark on our journey forward, I sometimes thought about what was lost in the war. I know now: Five kids took a shortcut, and that shortcut cost them everything.  
A/N: Okay, that was really bad! But, what do you guys think? Please review! I'm really tired, it's 3:34 and I'm going to sleep. Please r/r.  
  
  



End file.
